Broken Pieces Part 2
by Shae07
Summary: A Lexi Wilson story. Set after the events of Green-Eyed Monster and ties in a few small loose ends from Broken Pieces and Who I Am. Dean had stepped out the backdoor of the bar to check on Lexi, only to see her standing a few feet from the man in front of the dumpster as she lifted her hand, without hesitation, coldly, and twisted her wrist, causing the man's neck snap like a twig
1. Chapter 1

Lexi's been avoiding Sam since they'd returned from New York on Sunday. She knows he can read her like book and she and Dean have both decided that what is going on between them, is something they want for just themselves. So at least for now, _Dex,_ as Donna calls it, is on the board, but still under the board. The girl smirks to herself as she thinks about it while wiping down the bar. Things are slow for a Tuesday night, except one lone man at the end of the bar. He's on his fourth beer and just finished his third shot of whiskey for the evening. Lexi tries not to judge people, but it's very apparent from his ragged appearance he's not showered in a couple days and is obviously going through a rough patch. She tried to speak with him earlier, but he wasn't one for conversation.

Glancing at the clock as she gathers up the two full bags of garbage, she taps her knuckles on the wooden bar at the man, saying politely, "Last call bud."

He nods his understanding as she makes her way out the door with the trash. She's just tossed them over the top of the large container when a small voice from behind her causes her to jump out of her skin.

"Is my Dad still in there?" the voice says quietly and Lexi whirls around to see a small blond-haired little girl with big blue eyes.

"What?" She looks at the girl curiously thinking she can't be more than eight years old.

"He went in there earlier," the girl begins, "he said to wait in the car, he'd be back out in just a minute."

Realization sinks in as Lexi squats down to be level with the small child, masking the anger flaring up behind her eyes while she pulls her cell phone from her pocket.

"Yea sweetie," Lexi says calmly, "he's in there, where's your mom?"

"She's gone," the girl says sadly, "it's just me and my Dad. He was supposed to help me with my homework."

"Have you had dinner?" The hunter questions her.

The little girl shakes her head and Lexi places a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "I tell you what, your Dad's going to be just a little bit longer. Why don't you get your homework and come inside with me and I'll help you with it and I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while he finishes up."

The child hesitates, "But he'll get mad."

"Nah," Lexi says, "it'll be fine. Besides, you need to eat something, please."

The girl nods her head slowly and walks back to the car as Lexi dials 9-1-1 on her cell and quickly explains the situation to the dispatcher. The little girl makes her way back over to the hunter as the dispatcher promises that an officer is headed her way.

"What's your name?" Lexi questions the girl as she places her phone back in her pocket.

"Peyton," she replies as the hunter offers to take her hand and leads her toward the back door to the bar, wanting to avoid confrontation with the father until the police arrive.

"I'm Lexi," she says, "nice to meet you Peyton."


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi sticks her key in her door and unlocks her deadbolt, the weight from the evening's events weighing on her in an all too familiar feeling. She opens her door and the smell of freshly cooked popcorn hits her nose and the man in her kitchen greets her with a warm smile.

"I was beginning to worry," the green-eyed hunter says, twisting the top off a beer for her.

Lexi locks the door behind her and sets her bag on the console beside the door before she turns to greet the man with a weak smile, "I had to wait on the police."

Dean cocks an eyebrow as Lexi walks across the kitchen and takes the beer he offers her, "Since when do you call the cops on rowdy customers?"

"He wasn't rowdy," she says after taking a sip from the bottle, "I found his seven-year-old daughter in the parking lot. I fed her a PB&J and helped her with second grade math until the police arrived."

His face falls in disgust, "That's awful."

She nods as she pops a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth, allowing a few moments of quiet to pass.

"Enough of that though," she begins, looking at him curiously, "why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Is that how it is now?" Lexi smirks jokingly, placing her beer on the counter, "Just can't stay away?"

"In case you forgot," he begins, narrowing his eyes as he moves closer to her, "I've watched several…"

Lexi heart rate increases as he places his hands on either side of the counter, caging her between his arms, his face inches from hers as he continues, his voice low, "_Several, _movies with you, without ever laying so much as a finger on you inappropriately and I can do just that tonight."

He raises as eyebrow as Lexi visibly swallows, clenching her jaw tightly.

"The question is," he questions, "how do you want tonight to go?"

She holds his gaze for a moment before she sighs audibly dropping her head, "Oh God."

"Well you _did _say that more than once last time," Dean says nonchalantly.

Lexi flicks her eyes up to see the smug smile on his face, she snakes her right hand up and around the nape of his neck.

"Jerk," she states quietly as she presses her lips to his softly, tasting the sweet and salty combination of the popcorn on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_One week later…_

_12:30AM_

"What did you do?" Dean's voice is full of shock, concern, and little bit of anger as he stares at the limp body of the man lying at Lexi's feet in front of the dumpster.

Lexi looks from the little blonde-haired girl who is now hiding her face in the side of the green-eyed hunter's jeans as she shields her with one arm, then up to the man who is looking at her with confusion and disappointment.

"Lexi?" He says her name in a pleading tone, trying to wrap his mind around what he had just witnessed.

He had stepped out the backdoor of the bar to check on her, only to see her standing a few feet from the man in front of the dumpster and she had just lifted her hand, coldly, without hesitation, and twisted her wrist, causing the man's neck to whip around like a ragdoll. The familiar sound of a neck snapping like a tree branch had echoed through the alley and that's when Dean had felt the small child against his leg. He hadn't heard her follow him out the door, and suddenly he felt sick thinking this must be the same girl from the other night, the one Lexi had to call the police about. Which could only mean one thing, the now dead man at Lexi's feet was the girl's father.

_2:30AM (2 hours later)_

"When I told him, I had called the police again," Lexi explains to the office, the bar is empty with the exception of her, the officer, along with Dean who is sitting at one of the smaller tables with Peyton, drawing on napkins with her, "he got really angry, slammed a few chairs around, and stormed out."

The officer nods as the door to the bar opens and a friendly looking case worker walks in.

"We'll be in touch," the officer says to Lexi as the case worker approaches them.

Once the officer walks away the brunette woman looks from Peyton to Lexi, "Between me and you, I hope he doesn't come back."

Lexi glances over at the woman and she continues her statement, "The girl has an aunt on her mother's side who's been trying to get custody of her, I'm betting after last week's incident and then this…I'm praying it goes that way. She deserves a chance at a better life."

The dark-haired girl blinks back the tears trying to make their way to the surface as the case worker walks over to let Peyton know it's time for them to leave. Lexi watches the girl give Dean a quick hug then is surprised to see her sprint across the room in her direction. The hunter squats down as Peyton wraps her arms around Lexi's neck and squeezes her tightly as Lexi returns the embrace.

"Thank you, if my Dad comes back, will you let him know I went with Miss Karen?" She questions her with a small, sad smile.

Lexi nods her head in agreement, before the girl turns to run back over to the caseworker. She fights back the tears from having just lied to the child and waits until they exit the building before, she allows the small sob to escape, "I'm a monster."

_1:00AM (1.5 hours earlier)_

Everything was happening so fast. Dean had called Sam in and they had tried to call Rowena with no luck, but their second most experienced witch on speed dial was awake and albeit preoccupied by the giggling Sam could hear in the background, he had made it to the bar faster than they had thought, once the youngest Winchester had explained the situation. Evan was able to use a sort of memory spell on Peyton, that essentially erased everything she had seen within the last hour. For that Lexi's thankful, because at least now the little girl can look at her without being terrified. Dean however, his look hasn't changed much. Would it be too much to ask Evan to use the same spell on the oldest Winchester?

Sam and Evan have just loaded the body of the man into the bed of Evan's truck when Dean walks out of the back door of the bar.

"We're going to head out and take care of this," Sam says to his brother as Evan closes the tailgate.

"Okay," Dean replies, then shakes his head at him, "I don't know what happened…this isn't like her… "

"I know," Sam agrees.

"I mean," the older brother continues, "he was a regular guy. A drunk, yea, but not a monster."

"Was he a monster to that little girl in there?" Evan cuts in.

Dean cuts his eyes to him as Sam turns to look at the man beside him.

"Where'd the bruises on her arms come from?" The blue-eyed man questions before continuing, "You might not have noticed them, but someone who's used to hiding them can always spot them on others."

The two brothers share a glance before Sam turns back to Evan and questions, "Are you saying…"

"I'm saying," Evan begins, looking at Dean, "Hear her out…please."

Dean gives him a slow nod, knowing there's a small history between him and Lexi from when she was younger, so he must know something.

_2:00AM (1 hour later)_

"How'd you know?" Sam's question fills the empty cab of the truck.

Evan glances over to him, "About what?"

"The bruises on the little girl?"

He grips the steering wheel tighter as he thinks his response over, knowing how much Lexi cares for the man in the seat next to him, "If I tell you, it doesn't leave this truck."

"Understood," the younger brother acknowledges.

"When I first started really asking question about my mom, I was around fourteen I think," Evan begins, "that's when I found out what had really happened, so I started researching what made this child so special. Why my mom would leave me to go save her? The British Men of Letters had locked Laura up, but it was too late, she'd already found out about my mother's betrayal. After the accident, they allowed Lexi to be thrown into foster care here in the states, I guess they thought since her powers were bound, she would just be normal. After everything they risked for their prized possession, they just throw her away, that's the part I'll never understand. Anyway, when I turned sixteen and I was able to drive, I started looking for Lexi and the foster family she was living with at the time."

He pauses and after a moment of silence Sam speaks up, "That bad huh?"

"It sure as hell wasn't an episode of Full House," Evan replies, "She did her best to hide the bruises. Needless to say, I was just a sixteen-year-old kid, who wasn't allowed to do magic outside of my house, so I did the only thing I knew to do…I started taking photographs of the abuse as it would happen and those pictures would end up on her case workers desk."

"Wow," Sam says in surprise.

"She doesn't know though," Evan says quickly, "So, that stays here."

"About the photos?"

"Right," he continues, "She doesn't know I was the one behind getting her out of those shit holes. I only knew her for about a year before I was made to believe she died."

Sam looks slightly confused but he gives him a nod in understanding.

_3:00AM (1 hour later)_

Lexi sits in the floor beside her bed, leaning back against the mattress, her cell phone in her hands as she pulls up her contacts and types out the message she's been meaning to send.

_Thank you for helping out tonight and for not looking at me like I'm crazy. It means a lot. _

It takes less than a minute for a response to pop up.

_Evan C. _

_Maybe because I'm the only one who knows what you went through back then. Call me anytime, what are friends for…disposing of bodies…_

He ends the message with a smiley face, and she smiles to herself even though she still feels guilty for her actions. She let her feelings get the best of her, but he was a man on a dark path, one that was only getting darker and she'd been the kid on the other end of that path before. She couldn't sit back and watch the system continue to fail that little girl.

She lays her phone on her nightstand and she realizes Dean's leaning in her bedroom doorway, so she gives him a nod of her head to indicate for him to come join her and he walks over to join her in the floor. He props up against the bed just as she is and she moves to sit in front of him, leaning back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her loosely as she lays her hands on top of his, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I want to tell you…" she begins quietly.

"About?" He questions her softly.

"When I was little," she continues, "the things that broke me…"

He kisses the top of her head as he whispers into her hair, "Okay."

The green-eyed man sits in the floor holding her while she pulls all the ugly, painful memories of the terrible foster homes she was places in growing up. She tells him about the bruises and the emergency room trips. She tells him about being afraid to fall asleep at night, because she knew her foster mother was high and she was terrified she's light up a cigarette and pass out while smoking it, allowing the house to catch on fire. Lexi tells him everything, all the bad she's kept buried away, hidden from everyone else, because she knows if anyone can handle her darkness, it's Dean Winchester.


End file.
